


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by 15hashbrowns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15hashbrowns/pseuds/15hashbrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was currently in a state that he wouldn't confess to most people, with the exception of Kenma and Bokuto who had asked questions about the bites, scratches, and bruises he had when they saw them after the third time they caught him after being with Yuji, so an explaination of what was happening was warranted and of course Bokuto would never let him live it down... But to anyone else, he'd prefer to keep his laid back and sexy demeanour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is probably so OOC but whatever I seriously wanted this to happen... I need these two to get it on just mhmMMMM YES

Kuroo was currently in a state that he wouldn't confess to most people, with the exception of Kenma and Bokuto who had asked questions about the bites, scratches, and bruises he had when they saw them after the third time they caught him after being with Yuji, so an explaination of what was happening was warranted and of course Bokuto would never let him live it down... But to anyone else, he'd prefer to keep his laid back and sexy demeanour.

And right now, Kuroo was the opposite of laid back. He was a complete and utter mess thanks to the cocky faux blonde that was currently pulling him closer by the vice grip on his hair and the biting of his lip hard enough to bleed or at least bruise by the end of their night together. He moaned louder from a sharp tug in his hair, Yuji's tongue quickly entering his mouth and pressing back against his own, the metal barbell rubbing against the roof of his mouth.

Yuji was everything but kind in bed; he was controlling, degrading, and entirely sadistic and Kuroo loved every bit of it. 

Yuji pulled Kuroo away from the kiss violently by the grip he had on his hair, his mouth moving to the taller male's neck to leave dark bite marks littered across the open skin. Kuroo's body shook in anticipation, lips red and swollen from the biting as he opened them to let out his strained voice,

"Y-yuji A-AH!" his back arched against the other as he cried out when Yuji roughly bit into the crook of his neck, blood drawn and tears pricking his eyes, "F-fuck, more... Please more"

Yuji smirked against Kuroo's skin. He knew that in a few minutes Kuroo would be begging him to stop but it would all hold the same meaning as the words he spoke now. He quickly pushed himself off of the other and looking down at him, loving the sight of Kuroo Tetsurou practically begging in front of him.

"Strip. And your ass in the air you fucking slut. I'm going to want to see you begging for this" He figured his grin couldn't get any wider as he watched a shudder run through the others body at his commands and obediently following them. Within a minute he had Kuroo exactly where he wanted him to be.

"Tell me, what is it that you wanted?" he rubs a hand across Kuroo's ass watching as he shuddered under his touch.

Kuroo sucked in a shaky breath, exhaling being the more difficult task of the two before he nearly begged Yuji.

"Y-yuji please. Just anything, I need something before I lose my m-AH!"

Kuroo's sentence was cut short by a hard slap to his ass, his body arching at the shock as the sound of the hit and his moan resonated through the room. Not long after the first another came, fast and hard just like the first and ruthless just like Yuji.

"Be specific you slut, tell me everything you want with that filthy mouth of yours." Yuji spoke with authority and a condescending tone that left Kuroo whining. Yuji knew how much it embarrassed Kuroo to go into detail and he loves watching the other struggle for his words as he nearly brought him to tears.

"I-i want-"

"Louder, I want the neighbours to know how much if a fucking slut you are for me"

"I w-want you to use me however you like and punish me however you need. I want you to F-fuck me so hard I can barely stand nnnAHG" Kuroo choked back a sob as Yuji dealt another blow each time he spoke out to say more, his body shaking slightly from the actions and voice waivering, "p-please no more."

Yuji could only grin when he heard this, "But why? You're enjoying it so much. No need to hide it, your cock is dripping wet and twitches every time I slap your ass a bit harder than the last." he accenuated his point with another agonizing blow to his already redened skin, watching the way tears finally welled in Kuroo's eyes.

"T-too much please.. Yuji n-nnn" Kuroo practically sobbed, his body shaking slightly from the punishment the other dealt.

Yuji's smirk turned wicked, he knew he'd break Kuroo soon from the way he was already reacting. Her brought his hand down again, hoping he landed it hard enough to leave a bruise and humming when he he's Kuroo let out a sob, tears starting to fall and nails digging into the sheets.

"Y-yuji Yuji no more, please please pelast stop I-I" His body was wracked with another sob when he felt a hand wrap around his neck, flipping him into his back.

"Its no use Tetsu, I know how much you love it when I wreck you. You love it when I make you sob and beg for me to stop but I know you always want it more." He smiled down at the other wickedly as he rubs a finger up Kuroo's strained cock, nails digging into his neck as he strains to breathe. Kuroo whimpers and bucks into the touch in return, wanting more than he was getting and knew he would soon get it in the tortuous way he needed.

And Kuroo wasn't let down, Yuji kept the grip around his neck tight and pushed him into the bed as he bit and sucked across his chest, taking Kuroo's nipple into his mouth, nipping and pulling at it as he pinched the other between his fingers while grinding his hips against Kuroo's. 

In return Yuji got what he wanted. Kuroo was losing his mind, he had tears streaming down his face and bruises littering his body, the cries were muffled by his grip around Kuroo's throat. Kuroo was wrecked and he couldn't get enough of it.

Yuji released grip he hand on the taller man's neck, pushing himself up to reach across and grab the rope he had laid out beside them earlier. He pushed Kuroo's hands up and tied them to the headboard, making sure he couldn't move away from whatever he had felt he wanted to. He watched as Kuroo's eyes grew wide and felt a sense of satisfaction how easily he could get to him. 

Yuji moved down the other's body, settling between his legs and running his tongue across Kuroo's desperate cock, his piercing dipping into the tip, leaving Kuroo whimpering for more.

"God you're so needy even when you were just begging me to stop not even a minute ago. You're a mess." He grins as each insult sends a shudder through Kuroo and how it heats his face with each word.

"Maybe I'll just leave you like this, you said I could do whatever I wanted and I kinda like you this way."

And that's when Kuroo lost himself, he didn't care anymore. He wanted it, needed it.

"P-please fuck me hard. I want your cock in me and I want you to use me to l the point I can't walk. I-i want to bleed just please please j-just don't leave me like this I can't-" 

"Then a prepared for what you wish for Tetsu." 

Yuji had a sadistic glint in his eyes as he grabbed the lube, coating his fingers and roughly shoving one into Kuroo. He stretched him fast and quick, enough to not completely hurt him when entering but enough to make it hurt. He settled himself between Kuroo, covering his cock in lube before he pushed in relentlessly, moaning as he heard Kuroo sob and beg while arching his back. His nails dug into Kuroo's hips as he thrust himself the rest of the way in, moaning quietly as his head fell back a bit.

Before Kuroo had time to adjust Yuji was already thrusting himself fast and hard into him, his nails dug into the palms of his hands as a silent scream was tore from his throat, arching off the bed and pulling at his restraints. Yuji moaned, leaning forward and only tall enough to reach his neck to bite down hard while keeping his brutal pace. The taste of blood on his tongue sent him reeling and he moaned against his skin and the sound of choked sobs and moans of ecstasy mixed together coming from Kuroo. He gave paid no attention to the mindless babbling of 'please stop' and 'no more' stringing out of Kuroo's mouth, he knew if he really wanted it to end he would be saying otherwise but instead he was lost in the mixture of pleasure and pain that he never got enough of. Yuji was more than happy to give it to him, he reveled in the way he could tear up his skin with scratches and bruises and how he'd leave Kuroo begging for mercy only to show him none and break his resolve to nothing. Kuroo cried, tears streaming down his face as Yuji's nails scraped down his ribs and left red marks in their wake, some beginning to bleed. His whole body shuddered, begging for release as his mouth did the same for it to all end. His mind was fuzzy and his words incoherent when Yuji roughly gripped his cock, stroking him off and nails digging into the base now and again.

"I-i AH s-so close-- please" Kuroo begged the other, crying and moaning between his sobs.

"Louder Tetsu, I want to hear you." He gripped the base of the others cock harshly, not letting him have release until he does as he's told and thrusting just right to make Kuroo keen at the feeling.

"F-FUCK p-pleaseYuji...RIGHT THERE YUJI PLEASE PLEASE LET ME COME I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE A-ahn--" 

Kuroo's begging was stopped short by a pressure against his throat, disabling him from continuing to make any noises besides the whimpers that escaped past Yuji's grip.

"Since you asked so well I'll let you go... Now come for me Tetsu."

He came just as Yuji said, a scream breaking through then others grip as black scattered across his vision and his body shuddered uncontrollably from the intense feeling. Yuji followed close behind, Kuroo was too tight not to. With a deep moan of the others name he thrust into him one last time before he released, his grip on the others neck faltering as his body shook slightly with pleasure.

Kuroo gasped for air when Yuji completely let go. His body twitched again, oversensitive as Yuji pulled out of him to untie his bruised wrists and lay beside him.

"You know, I never took you to be a masochist... But I can't say I'm disappointed." the smirk in Yuji's voice was evident as he nipped at Kuroo's ear.

"Sh-shut up..." his voice was weak and hoarse from the torture it had gone through, Yuji only smiled at this. It was a kinder smile this time, the one he knew Yuji gave to people he cared for, and that in itself put him at ease.

Though he couldn't admit to it openly, he was glad they ended up this way. However, he definitely wasn't as excited to have to bear through giving the details to Bokuto about his sex life more than anyone else would hear and the sly looks Kenma would give him when he came back (Kenma could be extremely snide, he both praised and hated himself for how he turned Kenma into that). But if it meant that he got this, then he would bear through the not as pleasant torture his friends put him through.


End file.
